The Administrative Core promotes and provides the resources of the Nutrition and Obesity Center to members of the Center and attracts new investigators to nutrition and obesity research. Oversight of the Cores, and efforts to assure access and responsiveness helps members identify and utilize otherwise scarce, expensive or unique facilities and methods. Regularly scheduled and well-advertised research conferences, mini symposia and CME courses promote interaction and learning by members of the Center, as well as by others in the broader biomedical community and general public. Administration of the pilot and feasibility studies consistent with the guidelines that we have developed provides support for new investigators and/or new research directions. The Administrative Core supports the Director and the Administrator. The Administrator assists the Director to implement the goals of the Administrative Core. Under the leadership of Barbara E. Corkey for the past 15 years, the culture of BNORC was built on the philosophy that the key to a successful multi-institutional collaboration is to assure that members receive an equitable return on the investment of their time and energy in the function of the Center, and this sound and effective philosophy continues. The efforts of the Administrative Core are directed to serving the institutional Core, and member constituencies that comprise the Boston Nutrition Obesity Research Center. The three most important benefits that the Center offers to its members are access to otherwise scarce facilities, the opportunity to share or gain expertise with other investigators working in te same or related areas, and modest monetary support for new or innovative research directions in nutrition and obesity.